In the current art, modern refrigerators often include the function of producing ice and dispensing drinking water. In order to accomplish these amenities, a home water line is required which carries water to the appliance and connects to the plumbing located on the back of the refrigerator, using a nut and ferrule. The water then travels into the appliance and goes to an ice maker and a water dispenser for use and consumption.
Over time, it is common for the water line to accumulate debris, rust, corrosion, mold, and other undesirable contaminants along the interior surfaces of the interior appliance plumbing lines. These contaminants may cause reduced function, accumulation of sedimentary and scale debris, impact taste, as well as potability and cause illness. Therefore these contaminants, which can include mineral scales, molds, and algae, are preferably flushed out of the water line using a cleaning and sanitizing means on a periodic maintenance schedule.
In order to address the problem of contaminated and dirty interior refrigerator water lines, some modern units possess an optionally replaceable water filter to remove sediment and other contaminants before use. This water filter usually is inserted by the user into the interior refrigerator compartment or along the base of the unit. This water filter however does not completely solve the problem of contaminated interior water lines. This is because the filter is too far downstream from the point of entry of the water at the back of the refrigerator. The water filter in the current art only cleanses the water in the final length of tubing to the ice maker and water dispenser. That length can in some instances be only a few inches long. In-line water filters in the current art do not clean, disinfect or condition the interior surfaces of the refrigerator water line between the point of entry of the home water line into the refrigerator and the optional water filter in modern units.
In the applicant's experience, there is a need for an in-line internal plumbing line sanitizers for appliances apparatus which: i) sanitizes internal plumbing lines of appliances such as refrigerators with integrated ice makers and drinking water dispensers, ii) is easily adaptable, iii) can be made in different sizes for use with various appliances, iv) can house a variety of sanitizing agents, v) can be used by an ordinary consumer, vi) increases safety and efficiency of internal plumbing line sanitation procedures, and vii) eliminates the need for expensive replacement of internal appliance plumbing lines. The device according to the present invention is believed to accomplish all of the foregoing objectives.